


Bars, Bets, and Brothers

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: Brothers In Crime [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Brothers In Crime, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake AH Crew, M/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Gavin bets Jeremy twenty grand to fuck a stranger at a bar. It turns out to be more trouble than it's worth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Too many fucking words, in all honesty.

Jeremy had went to the bar with Michael and Gavin, a Lads night that no doubt will hold bad decisions. With Gavin, someone who knows how to enable others with ease, and Michael and Jeremy, two that would take bets without much of a hesitation, it was a surprise it was so late in the night before anything stupid was said.

"Jeremy." Gavin started, his phone out as he looked around the bar. Gavin learned long ago to get video proof for drunk bets. "Twenty grand, you have to get someone in this bar to have sex with you."

"Gavin, you could have just asked," Jeremy replied with a smile. "there's no reason to try to bribe me into your pants." Michael chuckled, either at Jeremy’s retort or the look on Gavin's face because of it. Most likely both. "Anyone in the bar?"

"Bird or chap, whatever your preference is." Gavin said, waving his drink for emphasis.

"What happens when Jeremy loses?" Michael grins from his own drink.

"I get ten grand, and I get to tell everyone that you tried and failed to bring someone home."

"You don't think I can do it?" Jeremy asks, turning to Michael.

"I know you can't." Michael replies matter-of-factly.

"I'll prove to you I can." Jeremy said firmly, looking around the bar. There was no reason to prove this skill, especially not to coworkers, but Michael had a habit of disbelieving everyone's skills, and Jeremy had a habit of trying to prove people wrong. It wasn't ideal for people who essentially needed to be adults, but there they were.

"And you can't tell them about the bet." Gavin added. "That's too easy."

"I won't need to." Jeremy said firmly.

"The dude over at the bar is kind of hot," Michael pointed at who he was talking about. "Plus he's all alone, who comes to a bar alone if they don't want a one night stand?"

"Maybe he likes the food here." Gavin suggested.

"Shut up, idiot." Michael replied with fake anger. "Jeremy, go bang that man."

"Alright." Jeremy said, taking his drink in one hand as he scooted out of the booth, Michael moving so he could get out. For not the first time, he's glad he had paced himself with his alcohol intake, because boy oh boy, it would be embarrassing if he fell over walking over to the guy he was supposed to seduce.

"Hey." Jeremy said, hopping on the barstool next to the man. He looks over and gives a confused grin to Jeremy. "I'm Jeremy."

"Did your friends egg you over here, Jeremy?" He asks, and Jeremy panics internally before realizing that this was just a stupid bet and nothing serious.

"Why do you think that?" Jeremy asks, faking confusion.

"Well your drink is half gone and," he looks over Jeremy's shoulders. "those two staring at us are too drunk to be subtle about it."

"They aren't subtle sober either." Jeremy says, making the man laugh.

"Well, I'm Trevor." He says, smiling at Jeremy slightly. "Do you live in Los Santos?"

"Yeah, came here a few years ago from Boston."

"Boston." The man echos. "I'm sure driving was fun there."

"It's like a toddler on LSD drew the road plans." Jeremy said with a shake of his head. Trevor laughs again. "What about you, do you live here?"

"Nah, I'm visiting my older brother." Trevor says, pausing to take a sip of his drink. "Haven't seen him since I left for college."

"Well, welcome to Los Santos." Jeremy said. "It's a shithole filled with crime, I'd have protection if I were you."

"Do you mean condoms or a knife, because it's obvious how you're planning this night on going."

"Depends." Jeremy says with confidence, looking up at Trevor. "Which one are we using?"

Trevor's eyes meet Jeremy's, grin now sly. "As much as I love my trusty knife, I'm willing to make an exception this one time."

Jeremy's brain is slow to process the fact that they were now kissing, the two hesitant as they tested the waters. Jeremy was positive he heard Gavin make a noise of shock at the display from across the bar.

They break apart eventually, still close enough to smell the liquor on each other. "Do you have a place that isn't a shitty motel room?" Trevor asks, voice low.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Jeremy said with a slight smile.

After a quick and slightly handsy cab ride to Jeremy's apartment, Jeremy pushed open the front door, keys hastily pulled out of the lock as he walked inside his apartment. Trevor followed him in, kicking the door closed behind him as he turned Jeremy around to face him. Jeremy's lips met his immediately, their cautious kiss in the bar now a thing of the past when compared to this heated one.

Jeremy was caught off guard by the hand in his hair, tugging to make Jeremy tilt his head upwards. He gasped at the feeling, an action that usually would hurt let him feeling quite the opposite. Trevor took the opportunity to slot his open mouth against Jeremy's, hand still firm in his hair so he wouldn't move. Trevor's other hand rested on the back of Jeremy's neck, leveraging Jeremy to how Trevor wanted.

Jeremy's own hands where on Trevor's ass, feeling it through the denim with appreciation. The motions make Trevor relax more as they explored each other's mouth. It wasn't until they pull away for air that Jeremy notices they're still in the doorway.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jeremy asks quietly. He may be a criminal, but he isn't an asshole.

"If I wasn't sure, I would have chose knife in the bar and sent you back to your friends." Trevor replied.

"Fair enough." Jeremy shrugs. "How about we move this to the bedroom, hmm?" Jeremy punctuated his words by squeezing Trevor's ass hard, making the taller man take a sharp breath in surprise.

"Yeah." Trevor replies unintelligently, a little breathless. Jeremy leads Trevor to the bedroom, the two leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. When they reach the bedroom, they're both stripped down pants, and even those don't last long, both pairs on the ground before their mouths are connected once again. "You have everything, right?" Trevor asks when they break apart once again.

"Yeah. Do you want to... uh..."

"You can top if you want, especially since you can't keep your hands off my ass." Trevor said bluntly, making Jeremy color when he realized that he didn't even notice that he was groping him this time.

"It's a really nice ass." Jeremy offered, lightly squeezing for emphasis. It was Trevor's turn to blush. The alcohol Jeremy had drank earlier was just enough to offer him blind confidence, which he needed for having sex with an absolute stranger. “I wonder if it's as nice on the inside as it is on the outside.” Jeremy said lowly before sucking a mark into Trevor's neck.

“Christ.” Trevor’s voice was a whisper, tilting his head back to expose more of his neck. Jeremy could feel Trevor's hard on against his stomach through his boxers, noticing how Trevor was trying not to grind against Jeremy. Biting down into the flesh of Trevor's neck and slipping his hands past the waistband to properly feel the taller man's ass seemed to have momentarily stifle those efforts, Trevor letting out a surprised moan as he tried to both rut up against Jeremy's stomach and back into Jeremy's hands. “If I wanted to be teased, I would have gotten a lap dance in a strip club.” Trevor says, making Jeremy smile against his skin.

“What, can't I enjoy this while it lasts?” Jeremy asks.

“If you keep this up, my boner won't last.”

Jeremy smirks, grinding himself against Trevor's covered erection and drawing out another moan from him. “You were saying?”

“Fuck me.” Trevor says breathlessly, pulling Jeremy's head up momentarily to drag him into another heated kiss, teeth and tongue clashing together.

Jeremy breaks it off too soon, leaving both men craving more, but Jeremy has other plans. “On the bed.” Jeremy see Trevor practically shudder at the commanding tone he uses, obeying and climbing on top of the shitty queen sized mattress Jeremy hasn't been bothered to replace yet. He fishes out lube and a condom from the nightstand.

When Jeremy has the items he needed, he looks over to see Trevor sitting on his knees on the bed, watching Jeremy with anticipation. His eyes flicker down to Trevor's crotch. “We don't need boxers for this, now do we?” Jeremy asks, watching as Trevor shucked off his boxers without taking his eyes off Jeremy.

“Your turn.” Trevor says, eyes dark with lust and defiance in his tone as he tosses the boxers off the bed. Jeremy grins, setting the lube and condom down on the bed before using two fingers to pull down his boxer briefs. Jeremy watches as Trevor's eyes trail down and he lets out a quiet “Christ.”

Jeremy was never the biggest guy in the room length wise, but he knew he scored well with the thickness of his dick. Especially if Trevor's reaction was any indicator. “You like what you see?”

“I'd like it better if it was inside me.” Trevor says, looking up at Jeremy.

“Well then, why don't you make yourself useful?” Jeremy suggests, climbing on the bed and pushing Trevor onto his back. Trevor doesn't resist, letting himself pushed back and climbed on top of, Jeremy's knees resting on either side of his as he kneeled over him. Trevor doesn't need any prodding once Jeremy is on top of him, hands clutching Jeremy's thighs as he eagerly takes the head in his mouth, looking up at Jeremy as he does it.

Jeremy tangles a hand in Trevor's raven hair, watching him take Jeremy's cock like his life depended on it. “God, and I thought you looked good before.” Jeremy says. “You look so much better with a cock in your mouth.” Trevor moans around Jeremy,in turn making the other groan. “Your mouth is definitely better for cocksucking than making those smart ass remarks.”

Jeremy stops Trevor before he gets far into it, pulling the man off him. Trevor lets out a disappointed noise at the loss, looking up at Jeremy with glassy eyes and lips covered in saliva. It's certainly a sight to behold. As much as Jeremy just wanted to fuck Trevor's face until he came, that's not what he's here for.

He swings a leg back over, scooting off the bed. He feels Trevor's eyes on him as he takes Trevor by his ankles, dragging him closer, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed when Jeremy let's go. “On your stomach.” Jeremy says, using the same tone he did before. Trevor didn't hesitate in obeying while Jeremy uncaps the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount onto his fingers. The lube is cold on Jeremy's fingers, warming it as he spread it across his fingers.

“You still want to do this?” Jeremy asks, standing behind Trevor.

“How many times are you going to ask?”

“I'm just making sure.”

“I'll tell you if I want to stop.” Trevor says, tone sincere. Jeremy nods, even though Trevor can't see it. Jeremy drags a slicked finger across Trevor's hole, the man jumping slightly in surprise before trying to push back onto Jeremy's finger.

“Impatient? Are we?” Jeremy asks, not giving Trevor a chance to respond before pushing his finger in. Trevor gasps, tensing up slightly from instinct before forcing himself to relax. Jeremy works slow, more focused on spreading Trevor than teasing him. Trevor starts letting out quiet moans, occasionally bucking back into Jeremy's hand. “Are you ready for a second finger?”

“Y-yeah.” Trevor says before repeating himself, stronger this time. “Yeah, I'm ready.” Jeremy rubs the small of Trevor's back before slipping the finger inside him. Trevor takes a deep breath to relax himself. 

Jeremy's spare hand travels down Trevor's body. “You do have a really nice ass. Like… fuck.”

“Yeah?” Trevor asked, voice strained and quiet.

“Best ass I've seen on a guy.” Jeremy says, dragging his nails across the skin lightly, leaving red trails in his wake. “If we ever do this again, I'm going to make you cum from just me eating you out.”

Jeremy smirks at the reaction of Trevor when he says this, a loud moan coming from him and desperately rutting against him. It probably didn't help that Jeremy started scissoring him when he said that. “Do you like the thought of that?” Jeremy asks, voice low. “Do you like thinking of me getting on my knees and slowly taking you apart with my tongue?”

 _“Fuck--_ yeah.” Trevor says with a desperate nod.

“Man, I'd take my time, too.” Jeremy promises. “I'd go for hours and hours until you came, making sure you're shaking from pleasure. Hell, I'd keep going after you came, make you come again and again just from my tongue.”

Jeremy hadn't realized he had started quickening his pace, let alone added a third finger. Trevor was moaning shamelessly into the bed, hands tangled in the sheets above him. Jeremy wishes he could see the look on Trevor's face. “Look at you, so desperate for a dick in you.” Jeremy says, a smug grin on his face.

 _”Oh my god.”_ Trevor chokes out, confirming the action of Jeremy's fingers running across his prostate. Trevor's squirming underneath Jeremy, Jeremy needing to keep his spare hand on Trevor's hip. “Jeremy-- _shit--_ please.”

“Please what?” Jeremy asked, faking innocence.

“Jeremy…” Trevor whines, annoyed at the man being difficult.

Jeremy pulls his fingers out all together, drawing another whine from Trevor. “What do you want?”

Trevor's face is buried in the bedspread, only daring to pull his head up to let out a desperate “You.”

“I'm here.” Jeremy says, hearing Trevor let out an angry huff before Jeremy carefully traces a finger around Trevor’s rim. Another desperate noise as Trevor tries to back into the other man. “You have to be specific.”

Jeremy rips open the silver foil of the condom and rolls it on himself while Trevor struggles to gather his words, a guttural moan coming from the contact. They both knew what Jeremy had meant, Jeremy wanted Trevor to beg. Jeremy didn't know if Trevor was the bragging type, but Jeremy loved trying to get others to beg. It felt like a personal accomplishment.

“No.” Trevor said with a firm voice, surprising Jeremy.

“Excuse me?”

“I'm not begging.” Jeremy stood silent for a second, confused as to if he crossed a line with Trevor or that Trevor was playing into it. Trevor must of sensed his hesitation, raising his head off the bed and looking to Jeremy, nodding. Jeremy nods back in understanding.

“Did you forget what you're begging for?” Jeremy asks, tone dropping as he slips the first knuckle into Trevor. Trevor gasps, caught off guard. “I don't fuck just any person on the street. If you want my dick, you're going to have to prove it.”

“Or what?” Trevor asks, voice shaking slightly from the minimal stimulation Jeremy was offering.

“Or I'll kick you out and you can get off on your own.”

“And, _fuck,_ miss out on a chance on fucking my ass?” Trevor challenges. Damn, he knew how to play to his strengths.

“I'll manage.” Jeremy says.

“Will you?” Jeremy can hear the raised eyebrow in Trevor's voice. “After all that praising about it earlier?”

This wasn't getting anywhere, Jeremy concludes. He grabs Trevor by his waist, forcefully flipping him over, greeted by the slightly surprised but mostly desperate expression on Trevor's face. Jeremy leans in close to Trevor, stopping mere centimeters from his face. “You will beg for my cock to be in your tight little ass and fill you up like the needy slut you are.” Trevor surges forward, kissing Jeremy and stifling a groan the authoritative tone brought out of Trevor.

“Fuck me.” Trevor says, breathless from the kiss. “I need you inside me, please. I need to feel the burn from the stretch of your cock as you fill my ass.” Trevor begins babbling, Jeremy reaching for the lube bottle as Trevor continued on. “I need you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk in the morning. I need--” Whatever Trevor was going to say was cut off by a way too loud moan as the head of Jeremy's dick slipped inside him. Thank god Jeremy didn't like his neighbors.

“Tell me if you need to slow down or stop, okay?” Jeremy says, looking down at Trevor.

“Yeah, okay.” Trevor says. “Just, go slow.”

“I will.” Jeremy promises. He very slowly sunk deeper into Trevor, watching Trevor's face carefully.

“I meant slow, not slow motion.” Trevor snarks. Jeremy narrows his eyes and suddenly pushes deeper into Trevor, making him let out a poor excuse for a stifled moan. 

“Better?” Jeremy asks.

“Yeah.” Trevor sighs below him, the smugness lost on him. Jeremy just continues at a faster pace than before, only stopping when he was full hilt into Trevor. He let Trevor adjust to the feeling, waiting patiently for an okay.

Trevor had experimentally rolled back against Jeremy, catching the man off guard and nearly making him come just from that. He tampered down on the feeling and chokes out a _“Shit”_ grip tight on Trevor's hips.

“You okay?” Trevor asked.

“Yeah, you're just _really_ tight.” Jeremy says, slowly loosening his iron grip on Trevor. Trevor pushed back once again, this time to urge Jeremy along. Jeremy let out another curse, holding Trevor tight so the man didn't do it again.

Trevor let out a quiet noise, bringing Jeremy's attention back to the situation at hand. He was completely inside Trevor, which was surely doing something both pleasing and maddening to the man. Jeremy slowly pulled out half way before thrusting back in, drawing a louder noise from Trevor.

“You like that?” Jeremy asks, egged on by Trevor's noises to go faster.

“Fuck-- yeah.” Trevor answers, hands in a white-knuckled grip in the sheets. Jeremy evens out his pace, going faster as he goes.

“God you're so _tight.”_ Jeremy says on a thrust, practically growling out the words. “I knew it would be nice fucking you, but _Christ.”_

 _“Fuck.”_ Trevor swears in response to Jeremy's dirty talk.

“How's my dick feel in your-- _fuck--_ tight little ass?”

“So good.” Trevor answers, words slightly slurred together with pleasure.

“Where’d that smartass from before go, hmm?” Jeremy asks. A part inside him asks where the fuck this dirty talk came from, but at the moment, it didn't really matter. “Or is that part of you just a facade? To hide the fact that you're just a bitch that needs a dick in you?”

Trevor offers no defense or retaliation, moaning into the hand he was using to try to silence himself, hell, Jeremy could have sworn he saw Trevor nod. Jeremy takes Trevor's legs that were resting on either side of him and hikes them over his shoulders, making Trevor arch off the bed. With this angle, Jeremy easily hit Trevor's prostate on every thrust, making Trevor's groans even louder.

“Jeremy,” Trevor pants out, catching Jeremy's attention. “I'm c-close, I'm so close.”

“I'm right behind you.” Jeremy says, reaching to grip Trevor's neglected erection. Trevor let out a whine as Jeremy smeared the precome leaking out from the head down his shaft, using it as a lubricant. Jeremy’s hand matches the pace of his thrusts, quickly becoming more erratic with the promise of an orgasm. Trevor doesn't last long, a couple strokes at most, before he tenses up, burying his head into the mattress and repeating Jeremy's name as he climaxes.

Jeremy doesn't last long afterwards, with Trevor squeezing around his cock. He slams into Trevor a final time before being pushed over the edge, spilling into Trevor.

“Fuck.” Jeremy barely hears Trevor curse. “Not going to lie, that was the best one night stand I have ever had.”

“Have one night stands often?” Jeremy asks, dropping Trevor's legs off him and slowly pulling out of Trevor.

“First one.” Trevor says, making Jeremy chuckle as he pulled the condom off and tied it off.

“Well I'm glad I could set the bar for you.” Jeremy says before heading to the bathroom, getting a washcloth and wetting it with hot water. He wrings it out before heading back to the bedroom, seeing Trevor watching him. “Don't worry.” Jeremy says, holding up the washcloth. He walks over to where Trevor is laying on the bed and cleans up his stomach. “Are you planning on staying the night?”

“No,” Trevor answers, sitting up once Jeremy is done. ”I have to see my brother in the morning, and besides-”

“You don't want to stay at a stranger's house in fear of being murdered.” Jeremy fills in.

Trevor has a sheepish grin. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Jeremy assures. He throws the washcloth in the dirty clothes hamper that resided in the corner of the room as Trevor went to gather his clothes from around the apartment. Jeremy lets Trevor do that as he pulls open a dresser drawer and takes out a pair of clean boxers and sweatpants, throwing them on so he wasn't strutting around naked.

Once he has those on, he goes out in the living room, seeing Trevor throw on his shirt, his lower half completely dressed. “Have a good night.” Jeremy says, accidentally surprising Trevor. Trevor looks over at Jeremy, eyes meeting his.

“You too.” Trevor says, picking up his hoodie from the floor and pulling it over him.  
Jeremy watches Trevor slip onto his shoes and leave his apartment, trying to gather his thoughts as the buzz of the alcohol wore off.

He just fucked a stranger for twenty grand.

Not the best decision in Jeremy's life.

~☆~

"Oooo!" Michael exclaimed when Jeremy came through the penthouse door, extremely too excited for someone who was hungover. Michael must not have wanted to miss the Walk of Shame. "So someone actually did get laid."

"Who got laid?" Ryan asked, looking up from his coffee and newspaper.

Jeremy raised his hand weakly. "I did."

"Man, you got twenty grand for getting some action." Michael says, handing Jeremy a cup of coffee and an almost lethal dose of ibuprofen. "Probably wasn't the best idea on Gavin's part."

"Where's the others?" Jeremy asked before taking two pills instead of the seven Michael gave him, putting the rest back in the bottle.

"I'm right here." Gavin says, fresh out of the shower, his wet hair sticking out everywhere, not that it's much of a difference from the norm. "Geoff and Lindsay have a meeting with Adam and Bruce-- Geoff and Adam are totally pinning by the way, the tension is awful. Jack went to get the good donuts across town, Steffie is busy getting Andy and Matt out of police custody, and Caleb is doing whatever he does when we aren't dying."

"What about the bet?" Jeremy asks.

"Already transferred to your bank account, Lil J." Jeremy lets out a hum of acknowledgment, drinking his coffee absentmindedly.

"What was the bet?" Ryan asked.

"Twenty grand if Jeremy could get someone from a bar to come home with him." Michael answers.

"That makes more sense."

"How was he?" Michael turns to Jeremy.

"Hm?" Jeremy asked, still waiting for the coffee to kick in.

"The guy you brought home, was he worth the fuck?"

"Yeah, ten out of ten, would do again." Jeremy rattled off, hoping Michael would take the hint and stop bothering him.

"I thought Gavin was going to lose his fucking shit when you started making out with the guy."

"Michael!" Gavin exclaims indignantly.

Jeremy grins into the cup of coffee. "Yeah, I heard him all the way from across the bar."

"Jeremy..." Gavin whines. Michael chuckles. A knock on the door brings the three out of their antics, looking over to the door cautiously.

"I got it." Ryan says, getting up from the kitchen table and moving to the front door. The three watched Ryan as he answered the door, curious to who it could be. Ryan gasps when he opens the door. "What are you doing here?" His tone is something the Lads have never heard from Ryan, something of excitement and fondness.

"Can't surprise my big brother with a visit?" Someone says, someone who sounds way too familiar to Jeremy. Oh God, please don't say that-

"Hey guys," Ryan turns to the Lads. "I want you to meet my brother, Trevor." Trevor's eyes immediately meet Jeremy's, Trevor's expression was like a deer in headlights, and Jeremy was sure he mirrored the expression. He hears a quiet, distressed noise from Gavin, one that informs Jeremy that him and Michael recognized him too. "What's wrong? Why are you..." He could practically hear Ryan's brain trying to connect the pieces, looking between the Lads and Trevor. "Did you--” He settles his eyes on Trevor, eyes narrowing on the hickey Jeremy left on his neck. “tell me you didn't **_fuck my brother!"_**

Trevor's face is scarlet from embarrassment, but it's not as red as Jeremy's face is when Michael loudly goes, "What did you say Jeremy? Ten out of ten, would do again?"

Jeremy calmly put his coffee cup on the counter before he body slams Michael to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this, leave a kudos and a comment. It's all I get as compensation for writing fanfiction.


End file.
